Entre l'ange et le diable
by kyoko-no-yami
Summary: Sasuke découvre qu'il a des sentiments pour Naruto... ouais bon résumé nul, et faite pas attention aux fautes!
1. Chapter 1

Entre l'ange et le diable

J'étais à une petite fête où Naruto m'avait presque forcé d'y allé. «Aller Sasuke vient, sinon tu resteras seul à te morfondre dans ton appart, il est de mon devoir d'ami de ne pas te laisser seul» c'est ce qu'avait dit Naruto, qui a finalement réussi à me convaincre. Eh oui, moi Ushiwa Sasuke, j'ai fini par accepter une invitation pour fêter! Mais ce fut comme je me l'étais imaginé, tous ces couples dansant avec la musique. Et comme je le pensais, j'étais seul assis sur une chaise, à ne rien faire. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avais pris d'accepté de venir? De toute manière il était trop tard, j'y suis, j'y reste!

Puis tout à coup, j'aperçu quelque chose qui me frustrais au plus haut point, Naruto qui dansait avec Hinata. Était-ce de la jalousie? Moi, jaloux d'elle? Serais-ce parce que je ressens quelque chose pour Naruto? nah, impossible. Mais, si ce n'est pas ça, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de tué cette fille? Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais amoureux de Naruto. J'étais moi-même stupéfait. Mais je ne pouvais faire voir ce que je ressentais. Il était si beau, si fragile, si souriant, il m'attirait. Il est tendre et chaud avec tout le monde, alors que moi je suis si froid et distant. Il se fait si facilement des amis, alors que moi je repousse les seuls que j'ai. Que dois-je faire? J'aimerais tant le serrer fort dans mes bras, et que cela dure une éternité, mais malheureusement, je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. Comment Naruto pourrait s'intéresser à moi? Moi qui suis si cruel avec lui, moi qui ne fais que le traiter de nom et d'autre. Je devais garder mon amour pour moi, je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre en lui avouant ce que je ressens. Je ne saurais décrire ce qu'il se passe en moi. Plus Hinata se rapprochait de lui, plus j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. Il était à moi et à personne d'autre.

N'ayant pas le courage d'allé le lui dire, je restai assis sans un mot sur ma chaise tout en le regardant sans que personne ne me voie. Puis il arriva dans ma direction. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi, mon cœur battait plus vite. Il était devant moi, avec son large sourire de toujours, ses yeux grands et brillants, il me tendit la main.

- tu viens danser?

- non, je n'aime pas danser... je danse assez mal...

- Ah, dit le blond avec de la déception dans sa voix. Puis il alla au buffet installé dans la cuisine.

Baka! Pourquoi n'y suis-je pas allé? J'aurais pu aller danser et m'amuser un peu auprès de celui que j'aime, mais non, j'ai refusé cette invitation simplement parce que je ne savais pas très bien danser. Mais peut-être que je pourrais lui demander des leçons de danse, ainsi je pourrai passer plus de temps avec lui. Je m'avança vers le buffet où se situait Naruto.

- tu crois que tu pourrais me montrer? Je veux dire, pour danser...

- Quoi! Le grand Ushiwa Sasuke veut que je lui apprenne à danser?

- ...

- ouais, sa serait génial! alors, je passe chez toi demain soir vers 8h

- d'accord

J'étais vraiment content qu'il veuille! Mais, je ne fis paraître ma bonne humeur. J'allai me rassoire sur ma chaise où un énorme chat s'étais déjà installé, celui-ci partit alors que je le poussais de là. J'étais assez content de ce que j'avais fait. Je terminai la soirée en rentrant chez moi voyant que je n'aurais rien fait d'autre que rester assis dans cette chaise sous le regard étrange des personnes.

Le soir venu, je me préparai a avoir la pire honte de ma vie. Je dois l'avoué, je danse plus que mal et le fait que mon naruto me voie danser aussi mal me donne presque mal au cœur. 8h arriva très vite, voir même trop.

toc toc toc

- oui entre! Dis-je d'un ton un peu trop content, plus que d'habitude.

Naruto entra avec encore son grand sourire, mais je sentis qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude, il avait un sourire forcé. Puis il s'ensuivit par un rire jaune.

- oayo sasuke!

- salut

Il y avait un très grand malaise dans la pièce. Un silence lourd, mais qu'avait-il donc! Lui qui d'habitude est si confiant, il était devenu si... triste? Naruto triste? La seule pensée de voir Naruto malheureux me rendait triste a mon tour. Qu'avait-il?

- alors, on le commence ce cour! dit-il

- Ouais... mais je t'avertis, je suis vraiment mauvais.

- bah, sa doit pas être si pire que ça! Aller, maintenant cesse de parlé et montre-moi si c'est aussi pire que ce que tu le dis!

Naruto mit un morceau de musique, c'était un slow. Je dansai enfin, si on peu appeler sa ainsi, même mon compagnon avais l'air décourager de moi. Puis, je me séparai de naruto, et j'arrêtai la musique. J'étais un cas désespérant, ça ne sert à rien de m'apprendre a danser, je ne deviendrai jamais bon.

- bon aller Naruto, ça sert à rien tout ça vaut mieux laisser tombé

- bah aller, c'est pas si pire que ça après tout! Aller, je te montre.

Il remis la musique et il me montra la technique

- la base c'est de compter, allé, un, deux, trois, quatre, un, deux...

J'appris assez vite, et je m'étais pas mal débrouillé, quoique je lui marchais un peu sur les pieds encore mais ça allais pour le reste. Le morceau prenait sa fin, laissant place au suivant, qui était tout aussi calme, même plus. Il dut passer ses bras dans mon cou et moi mettre mes mains sur ses anches. ces anches, elles étaient si bien fait, pas trop grosse, ni trop petite, la grosseur idéale. Et quand il passa ses bras autour de mon cou je sentis mon corps frissonné. Il était si chaud, nous étions collé l'un a l'autre, dansant sur cette mélodie enchanteresse.

J'étais si bien, j'aurais voulu que ça ne se termine jamais. Et c'est là que mon regard croisa le sien. Un regard bleu-aqua, un regard profond, si profond que j'étais prêt a m'y perdre. Il était si beau, avec ses cheveux blonds qui rayonnaient, sans parler de son sourire. Un sourire qui maintenant avait l'air vrai. Un sourire pur et sincère, il était heureux. Un sourire chaleureux et magique qui me rendait fou de joie chaque fois que je le voyais. C'était l'étincelle qui allumait la flamme en moi, mon rayon de soleil. Je ne l'ai jamais vue qui ne souriait pas, même si il était triste, il se forçait pour sourire, je l'avais remarqué certes, mais il faisait l'effort de le caché le plus possible.

J'étais émerveillé par tout ça, puis, j'approchai ma bouche de la sienne, celui-ci fit de même. Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- je...naruto...je...

-chhhhut, me fit-il

Il m'embrassa, a son tour un baiser flamboyant, quand soudain sa langue vint frôler la mienne. J'y ai mis tout mon amour, un baiser passionné, il embrasse si bien. Ma bouche n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la sienne. Nous étions comme des aimants. Ni lui ni moi n'arrivions à ôter notre bouche. Il finit par se retirer.

Ce long baiser, m'avait fait me sentir bien au moins une fois dans ma vie. Jamais je ne m'étais senti ainsi. J'aurais voulu rester entrelacer avec lui et me perdre dans son regard à tout jamais.

- Je savais...

- mais comment as-tu..?

- Je le sais c'est tout.

- mais toi est-ce que tu...

- Sasuke je...je ne sais pas... enfin...

- tu ne m'aime pas? C'est sa?

Naruto, partis, me laissant seul avec ce merveilleux souvenir en tête. j'étais anéantis. J'avais le cœur gros et lourd, c'était comme si j'avais une roche dans la gorge. Mon cœur s'était brisé, et je criai, je criai toute la rage, jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Allais-je pleurer? Non, je ne devais pas pleurer. Je suis une de ces personnes qui ne pleurent jamais. Mais je ne put contenir mes larmes encore plus longtemps. Je partis en sanglot, je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi...allait-il me reparler après ce qui venais de se passer? Est-ce que j'aurais gâché notre amitié avec ce baiser? Durant des heures je restai enfermé, en pleurant comme un bébé qui avais besoin de sa mère seulement moi, la seule différence étais que J'avais besoin de Naruto.

Je passai le reste de l'avant midi accroupi dans mon lit en me repassant la scène des milliers de fois dans ma tête. Mais Naruto m'avait pourtant bien renvoyer mon baiser par un baiser long et langoureux, alors qu'il aurait pu partir tout de suite et me laisser là. Pourquoi avait-il continué? Était-ce parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi? Tout ça m'avait embrouillé l'esprit. Je décidai donc dallé prendre une douche froide pour me changer les idées.

En sortant de la douche, je vis qu'il était déjà midi. Et j'avais une mission a 1h. Je me dépêchai donc de manger malgré mon manque d'appétit. Je me fit des ramen. Le plat préféré de naruto. Je les mangeai tout en passant à lui et a la mission de tout à l'heure. Que vais-je faire? Allait-il ignorer ce baiser? Moi je ne pourrai l'oublier. 12h 45 déjà, je devais me dépêcher dallé au pont rejoindre les autres. Je laissai mon bol a moitié plein sur la table et je partit en courrant aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettais.

Rendu au pont, je vis Sakura et Naruto. Mais naturellement Kakashi n'y étais toujours pas. Mon regard croisa celui de Naruto qui avait toujours son large sourire pétillant de joie. Je détournai mon regard du sien. Je me sentais si embarrassé. Je me demande si il va me reparler. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, Mais Kakashi arriva. Soulagement! J'avais si peur de ce que Naruto allais me dire. Pour une fois Kakashi étais arrivé au bon moment.

- alors les jeunes, vous êtes prêts pour votre mission?

A vrai dire non mais je n'avais pas le choix. En fait tout ce que je voulais c'était de rester chez moi à broyer du noir.

- accord alors votre mission est de garder le parchemin. Personne ne doit l'approcher à plus de 2 mètres. Cela est assez facile, je dois l'admettre, mais la petite difficulté est que Orochimaru le veut. La nuit dernière, il a envoyé 2 de ses hommes pour le cherché. Nous voulions des personnes assez fiables pour le protéger. Et je vous ai proposé, sachant que vous aimiez les missions de ce genre. De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix. Hokage-sama devrait venir le chercher pour en mettre en sécurité plus tard.

Il nous emmena donc a un bâtiment assez petit, et peu protéger. Si ce document est si important, alors pourquoi il est a découvert ainsi? Bon aller, peu importe, j'aimerais vite en finir avec cette mission. Les 2 premières heures furent sans encombres. C'était désert. 2h 30 approcha, il ne se passait toujours rien. Naruto et moi ne nous étions pas adresser la parole depuis le début de la mission, même pas un regard.

Puis, je vis bouger dans un buisson. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je regardai avec insistance, puis, je vis un pied. Je lançai mon kunai. Je vis un homme en noir se diriger vers nous, suivit de 4 autres. Sûrement des hommes d'Orochimaru. Je me mis en position d'attaque. Nous étions tous sur nos gardes, Puis un des hommes noirs fonça sur nous. Je lui donnai un coup de pied en pleine figure, celui-ci répondit avec un coup de coude que j'ai réussi a évité de peu. Le combat commença entre les 5 hommes et nous 3.

Lorsqu'il furent tous hors d'état de nuire, je vis quelque chose d'étrange dans le ciel. Puis une grande langue vint passer entre nous trois pour s'approprier le parchemin. Aussitôt, Naruto pris son kunai et trancha la langue. On entendit un cri strident au loin. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était Orochimaru. Nous regardions autour de nous avec méfiance. Il avait toujours une arrivé spectaculaire, mais aussi assez troublante.

J'entendis hurler Naruto, il s'était fait prendre par ce pervers. L'amour de ma vie était en danger, et je devais le sauver, même si je dois y laisser ma vie.

Je me retournai, voyant Naruto au sommet d'un arbre.

- Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke, trop haut pour toi? Lança Orochimaru avec le sourire en coin

Rien n'est trop haut pour moi. Rien n'est trop difficile, rien. Je me lançai donc, vers l'arbre où se trouvait Naruto. Je ne pouvais le laisser là. Mais le serpent s'interposa entre l'arbre et moi. Je compris vite que ce qu'il voulait c'était se battre avec moi. Je frappai et esquivai, coups de poing par-ci, coups de pied par-là... Quand tout à coup je sentis quelque chose de gluant s'enrouler à ma jambe. C'était sa langue. Il me fit perdre l'équilibre et je tombai. Aussitôt, il s'empressa de partir, avec Naruto. Non c'était impossible. J'ai échoué. Non je dois le sauver. Je partis à courir, quand soudain, une main m'attrapa le bras, c'était Sakura.

- Laisse moi je dois aller le sauver

- Mais sasuke, nous sommes en mission, et il saura se débrouiller

- Non je ne peu le laisser ainsi dans les bras de ce salaud

- mais si tu pars et que d'autres hommes vienne qu'est ce que je vais faire? Je ne pourrai me battre contre eux. Ils sont beaucoup trop forts pour moi.

- Mais naruto...

- nous irons le chercher après la mission.

- non j'irai le chercher, toi tu rentrera chez toi

Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais abandonner la mission ainsi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait celle-là? Ça fait déjà 6 heures que nous l'attendons. Puis, je j'entendis bouger dans les buissons. Si c'étais un homme d'Orochimaru, alors il n'était pas très bon en matière de camouflage. Je me préparai a me battre. Puis, je vis sortire de ce buisson hokage-Sama. Je baissai ma garde. Elle nous regarda, puis elle dit :

Désoler de mon retard, j'ai eu des complications. Où est Naruto?

5 hommes d'Orochimaru sont venus pour le parchemin. Nous les avons battu, seulement, Orochimaru est venu par lui-même et il a capturer Naruto. Nous avons néanmoins réussi à garder le document. Dit Sakura.

D'accord, donner moi le parchemin et aller vous coucher, vous avez l'air fatiguer. J'irai mettre le parchemin en lieux sûr.

Mais pour Naruto?

Je ne pouvais abandonner Naruto avec ce pervers. Qui sait ce qu'il peut lui faire. Peut-être qu'il est déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Non, Naruto se battra, je le sais, je le connais.

j'enverrai un escouade le chercher.

Non, je vais y aller.

Tu ne peux pas, c'est trop risquer, j'enverrai quelqu'un de plus compétent. Maintenant va te coucher Sasuke et laisse moi faire mon travail.

Certainement pas, je ne le laisserai pas là avec cette chose.

Je partis, et je courrai aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Comment ose-t-elle? Je ne comprends pas…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a enlevé? Ce n'est pas le parchemin qu'il voulait? Apparemment, il a une idée derrière la tête, et je n'aime pas ça. C'est peut-être un piège, il sait que je vais venir le chercher. Peu importe, si c'est un piège, je trouverai bien le moyen de le déjouer.

Après de longues heures de marche, j'arrivai bientôt au pays du son. Je devais me rendre au village d'Oto, là où il l'avait probablement emmené. Je savais où c'était, je m'y étais déjà rendu autrefois…

J'avais faim et soif, mais je m'en fichais. Ce qu'il faut c'est sauver Naruto. Je poursuivis ma route, sachant que j'y étais presque, accroche-toi Naruto, d'ici peu je serai là.

J'entrai dans le village sombre d'Oto, je me dirigeai chez Orochimaru, là où il l'avait emmené. Mes jambes tremblaient, j'avais du mal à marcher. Mais quand je pensais à Naruto, ça m'encourageait à continuer mon chemin. Je sentis mon corps s'affaiblir à chaque pas, allais-je réussir? De toute manière, il était déjà trop tard.

Mon corps n'en pouvait plus, je m'effondrai avec brutalité sur le sol. J'avais si soif, je rampai sur le sol, jusqu'à une petite rivière. L'eau était si bonne, et si rafraîchissante. Après avoir bu un bon coup, je me redressai avec difficulté, et repris mon chemin. J'entendis des pas se reproché de moi, j'accélérai le pas. Mais cette personne se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je sentis un coup derrière la tête, et je perdis connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre l'ange et le diable**

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, enfermé dans une pièce, où il n'y avait ni portes visibles, ni fenêtres, ni lumières. J'étais seul dans le noir absolu, sentant que quelque chose me retient le pied. C'est alors que j'entendis une porte ouvrir. De quelle direction, je ne saurais le dire, Puis, une lumière s'illumina, me donnant mal aux yeux. Je vis un homme s'approcher de moi, je ne voyais toujours pas qui c'était, car j'étais aveuglé par la lumière. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

sasuke…

J'ouvris mes yeux avec difficulté, afin de voir qui c'était. C'était Naruto. J'eus un soulagement. J'avais si peur, mais il était là, en chair et en os.

Naruto, c'est toi?

Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je suis venu te chercher…

Tu comptes me dire comment tu va faire pour nous sortir de là? Tu as un plan peut-être?

Non, je… je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, enfin si… tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'ai été assommé, et je me suis réveillé ici, dans le noir.

Tu as l'air pas mal amoché…

Je ne répondis pas. Je l'observai, puis, le bruit de porte se fit entendre une deuxième fois. Cette fois je vis Orochimaru.

Bonjour Sasuke, content de te revoir!

…

Tu es venu sauver ton ami c'est sa?

…

C'est ce que je croyais. C'était si prévisible!

Pourquoi l'as-tu enlevé? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?

Lui? Rien. Je ne veux rien de lui, seulement je savais que si je le prenais, tu allais venir le chercher.

Bon, alors que me veux-tu?

Si tu veux revoir ton ami en vie tu devras te joindre à nous.

Ça jamais. J'ai déjà fait cette erreur mais cette fois, ça ne marchera pas.

Tu sais que si tu refuse je pourrais torturé Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt… devant tes yeux.

Non tu ne peux pas…

Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?

Je ne pus retenir mon coup, c'était trop. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser, car il pourrait tuer Naruto. Mais je ne peux m'allier avec lui. Que dois-je faire?

Dois-je prendre sa pour un non?

Je….

Je ne savais que faire. Comment puis-je me libérer de ce faux pas?

On a pas toute la journée…

Il prit Naruto avec tant de brutalité, lui mit un kunai sous la gorge.

Non, laisse-le partir, c'est moi que tu veux, tue moi et lui laisse le partir en vie.

Mmm… intéressant, je suis tenté par ta proposition vois-tu mais je ne crois pas que cela soit possible.

…

Bon j'en ai assez, j'ai d'autres personnes à aller tuer moi alors je te laisse 5 secondes pour me dire ta réponse, sinon je vous tue tous les deux.

D'accord…

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Naruto mourir ici sous mes yeux, j'étais venue le sauver même si je devais y passer ma vie.

Laisse-le partir, j'ai pris ma décision. Je me range de ton coté.

Bien, voilà qui est une sage décision.

Non, Sasuke, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Je… je n'ai pas le choix Naruto.

L'homme serpent relâcha Naruto de son emprise, et me détacha par la suite. La porte était ouverte. Naruto me lança un regard froid. Il ne voulait pas que je retourne avec ce pervers. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mais je décidai de tenter ma chance. Je me dirigeai vers la porte avec Naruto, mais une langue nous coupa le chemin.

Tien, vous partez déjà? Dit moi Sasuke, si tu es avec moi, pourquoi pars-tu ainsi?

Je n'ai plus rien avoir avec toi.

Oh que si

Il nous prit avec sa langue et s'approchait de nous. Nous étions coincés. Je regardai Naruto, qui me fit un sourire complice, je compris tout. Il voulait se servir de ses clones, pour nous sortir de là. Puis, je vis apparaître autour de moi une centaine de Naruto. Ils attaquèrent tous Orochimaru, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Il nous tira dans le mur, et commença à se défendre. Bientôt, il ne restera plus de clones.

Il ne restait plus que 5 clones, Naruto se confondit avec eux, et fonça vers lui. Il avait son kunai dans les mains. Quand il fit rendu à coté de Orochimaru, il le poignarda dans le bras. C'est alors que je vis que Naruto se faisait envahir par une langue visqueuse et dégoulinante de bave. Je décidai d'aller intervenir. Je lui coupai la langue, mais celle-ci repoussa aussi vite.

Naruto et moi savions que nous ne sortions pas vainqueur de ce combat. Il était trop fort pour nous. Mais j'avais toujours l'espoir de sauvé Naruto. Je le frappai à maintes reprises. Mais il esquiva tous mes coups. Il relâcha Naruto et me plaqua contre le mur d'une manière déchaînée. Se dirigea ver moi et me dit :

Je te croyais de mon coté. Mais tu as changé d'avis, cela me contrarie, je l'avoue, je suis déçu. Je n'aurai pas le choix dans ce cas, je devrai vous tuer.

Je le regardai avec un regard noir. Il me donna un coup de coude que je ne pus esquiver. Je m'effondrai sur le sol. Je me relevai douloureusement. J'étais décider, je devais le vaincre, pas pour moi, mais pour Naruto.

Je me battais du mieux que je pus. Je n'avais toujours pas récupéré depuis le long trajet que j'avais fait. Mais peu importe. Du moment que Naruto en sorte vivant sa me va. J'esquivai quelques coups, seulement, je n'arrivais pas a tous les bloqués. C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose me transpercer le ventre. Ça faisait si mal. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler le long de ma cuisse. C'était du sang. Mon sang. Je me sentais faiblir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir mon corps. Mais je fis encore une dernière chose qui réussi a sauvé la vie de mon amour. Je pris la chaîne, dont il avait tiré la clé lorsqu'il m'avait détaché, et je l'attachai. Naruto Prit la clé, et m'emmena loin de ce bâtiment. J'étais en sang, je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Peu après, je sentais que Naruto s'était arrêté. Il m'avait traîné sur son dos tout le long.

Il me déposa sur le sol. Voyant la gravité des choses. J'étais en train de me vidé de mon sang. Et je le sentais. J'avais du mal à bouger. Je n'avais plus de force. J'avais si froid. C'est alors que je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Ce n'était pas moi. C'était Naruto.

Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sauver Sasuke, je vais te sauver, ne meurt pas… Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Naruto je…je t'aime

Je regardai Naruto pour peut-être la dernière fois. J'avais les yeux à demi-clos. Je le vis, assit à coté de moi. Le regard livide. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Puis tranquillement, je sentais mes yeux se fermé, et je m'endormis, pour peut-être ne jamais me réveiller.

Je me réveillai dans une forêt, où je vis Naruto enchaîner à un arbre. Je voulais courir pour aller le rejoindre et l'aider à se défaire de ses liens, quand je vis que j'y étais moi aussi pris. C'est alors que je vis dévoiler une personne que j'avais déjà vu il y a peu de temps. Je vis un homme aux cheveux noir et long. Il avait un regard mauvais. Cet homme s'apprêtait à tuer la seule personne qui méritait de vivre le plus. Il s'apprêtait à tuer Naruto, devant mes yeux. C'est ainsi que je reconnus son visage. C'était nul autre que Orochimaru.

Il enroula sa langue autour de la jambe de Naruto. J'entendis un crack. C'était sa jambe qui venait de se casser, Naruto se tordit de douleur. Mais ce monstre continua. C'était comme s'il se nourrissait de la douleur des autres. Il pris son kunai, et lui poignarda le pied. Un cri de douleur venait de sortir de la bouche de Naruto.

C'était si cruel. Je ne pouvais regarder Naruto se faire torturer ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, car j'étais déjà attaché à cet arbre. J'essayai de fermer les yeux, mais je ne fut pas capable. Quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je mit toute mon énergie pour ne pas voir ce qu'il lui faisait subir mais ce fut peine perdue. Mes yeux étaient centrés sur Naruto. Je ne pouvais m'en détourner. C'était comme si une force surnaturelle m'obligeait à regarder.

Pendant que j'essayai de trouver un moyen pour sortir Naruto de ce faux pas Orochimaru continuait de le torturer. Il lui coupa les veines du pied tout en partant avec un bout de chair ensanglanté qu'il enroula avec sa langue. Je vis celle-ci se diriger vers moi. Il me mit ce morceau dans la bouche. Un liquide jaunâtre mélanger avec la chair et le sang de mon tendre ami s'échappait de ma bouche. C'était si dure.

Mais il continuait encore et encore, et chaque fois qu'il voyait que j'étais dégoûté, il en rajoutait de plus en plus avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Le temps s'écroulait, Naruto était en train de mourir. Et moi je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais que le regarder mourir. Était-ce comme sa que cela devait se terminer? J'eus beau réfléchir, je ne trouvais rien. Nous étions à sa merci.

C'est là que je le vis faire la chose la plus ignoble qu'il y ai. Il prit son kunai, et le planta dans le ventre de Naruto. Au même endroit où il m'avait poignarder plus tôt. Et je vis Naruto suffoqué. Il crachait du sang. Puis Orochimaru se tourna vers moi et dit :

A ton tour maintenant.

J'étais déjà dans une marre de sang quand il s'était tourner vers moi. Le sang de ma blessure continuait de couler, j'étais en train de me vider entièrement de mon sang. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, j'avais si froid, et si chaud en même temps. J'étais étourdi. Mes vêtements étaient sale et plein de sang.

Il avança vers moi, lentement, il leva son kunai qui était à présent face à moi et me le lança droit sur moi.

_Bon alors je vous laisse là dessus! (Ah que je suis cruelle n'est-ce pas!) bon alors laisser une review plz!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Entre l'ange et le diable**

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il faisait noir. J'étais en sueur. Je me trouvais dans une chambre où j'y étais couché. Il y avait plein de machines, et de trucs que je ne connaissais pas. Mon ventre me faisait terriblement mal. À coté du lit se trouvait une chaise où il y était installé un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Il dormait. C'était Naruto. Il était tellement beau. Mais que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Je me sentais si faible. Puis, je vis des aiguilles plantées dans mon bras, avec des tuyaux qui rejoignaient un sac rouge accroché à un support. C'était du sang, comme si je n'en avais pas assez vu…

Je vis Naruto bouger. Il venait de se réveiller. Il me regarda, cela dura au moins 5 seconde, sans bouger, il me regardait, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passer. Puis Il lança :

Sasuke, tu va mieux?

Oui…si on veut… dit Naruto, tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il s'est passer pour que je me retrouve ici?

Oui, bien en fait, tu es venu me chercher alors que Orochimaru m'avait enlevé et il a faillit me tuer et tu lui as sauté dessus. Résultat, tu t'es retrouver avec un kunai dans le ventre. Mais tu avais enchaîné Orochimaru au mur. J'ai donc du te ramener ici.

Je lui fis signe que je comprenais. J'étais encore troubler par ce rêve terrifiant. Je le voyais devant mes yeux, se faire torturer, sans rien pouvoir faire. C'était pénible. Puis, je vis Naruto, il me regardait avec un regard interrogateur.

Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke?

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je baissai la tête. Je sentis les mains chaudes de Naruto rejoindre les miennes.

Sasuke répond moi, qu'y a-t-il?

Je le regardai, les larmes aux yeux. Et je commençai à lui conter mon rêve. Mes larmes coulaient le long de ma joue, j'ai beau essayer de me retenir, rien ne faisait. Naruto me pris dans ses bras. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon cou. Là je réalisai que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et que le vrai Naruto était là avec moi. Je resserrai l'étreinte dont il m'avait pris. J'étais si bien. Je m'y sentais en sécurité. Loin de toutes ces choses horribles, loin de mon enfer. Il m'éloignait de mes démons. Comme si moi, le diable pouvait réussir à trouver un ange tel que Naruto.

2 semaines s'était écroulé depuis cette scène. Naruto et moi avions repris les missions, comme si rien ne s'était passer. D'un coté, j'en étais ravis, mais de l'autre, une partie de moi s'enflammais. Je brûlais d'amour pour lui. Rien ne pourrait changer ça. Le fait de savoir qu'il ne m'aimait pas me fendait le cœur. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas l'obliger à m'aimer, mais si seulement, pour une toute petite minute, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes, il pourrait comprendre ce que je ressens pour lui, et peut-être faire de même envers moi.

Je marchais dans la rue avec lui. Nous allions au village caché de la pluie pour porter un document important à leur maître. C'était une mission que Tsunade-sama nous avait demandé de faire, ensemble. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi. Ces jolis yeux bleus fixaient mon visage. Je sentis quelque chose de bizarre. Un sentiment étrange, et je sentis que je ne pouvais rester longtemps ainsi sans rien lui dire. Peut-être ses sentiments avait-il changé. Peut-être m'aimait-il après le temps qui s'était écroulé depuis la dernière fois. Je devais tenter ma chance.

Naruto, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke?

Tu sais, avant je ne comptais que sur moi-même. Ma force, et mon indépendance. Je me suis jurer que personne ne pourrait faire chavirer mon cœur. Pourtant, il y a bien quelqu'un qui a réussi. C'est toi. Toi Naruto, toi qui as réussi à percé ce mur de pierre qui me retenait prisonnier. Toi qui as réussi à rallumer la flamme éternelle, celle de mon cœur. Jamais je ne pensais pouvoir aimer quelqu'un depuis la mort de mes parents. Je me sentais trahis, abandonné. Je n'avais que le mot _vengeance _à la bouche. Mais tu as tout changer. Tu m'as sorti de mon enfer, Naruto, je…je t'aime

Naruto avait l'air surpris. Choqué? Non il ne l'était pas. Il avait surtout l'air perdu. Finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui dire.

Un silence lourd vint rejoindre le bruit de nos pas. Ce fut ainsi durant tout le trajet. Après quelques heures de marche, nous étions déjà arrivés. Nous étions devant une grande porte semblable à celle de konoha. Seul le symbole gravé dessus était différent. Nous attendions que celle-ci s'ouvre, mais bizarrement elle resta fermée.

Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette sensation bizarre, je ne la connaissais que trop bien, quelque chose était arrivé. Au moment où j'allais détruire la porte, celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol. Ce que je vis me fit un choc. Tous les habitants de ce village étaient morts. Là, devant mes yeux était étendu une centaine de cadavre, des personnes assassiné. Je ne voyais qu'une seule personne pouvant être capable d'un tel massacre.

Soudain, les souvenirs de mon enfance refirent surface. Je tentai de les refouler, mais rien à faire. Je vis se dérouler la scène encore une fois dans ma tête, comme si c'était hier. Il avait toute ma confiance. Mais il m'a trahi. Il nous a trahi. Moi, mes parent, mon clan tout entier était mort par sa faute.

Flash Back

Aniki! T'avais dit que tu allais m'apprendre une nouvelle technique de shuriken

Je n'ai pas le temps j'ai une mission importante demain

T'es un menteur

Pardonne-moi Sasuke, une autre fois.

Il me donna un coup sur le front.

Fin Du Flash Back

Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de penser à sa? Et surtout maintenant alors qu'il peut m'attaquer n'importe quand. Mais nous devons continuer. Peut-être reste-t-il des survivants.

Nous marchions d'un pas rapide. Je regardai ces corps inertes sur le sol. Je vis étendu devant moi, la silhouette d'un homme et d'une femme. Étendu d'une étrange manière, me rappelant ce jour…

Flash Back

Je revenais de l'académie, content d'avoir passé mon examen final. Mon père allait enfin me dire cette phrase que j'avais longtemps espéré. Il allait être fier de moi.

J'étais non loin de chez moi. Je m'attendais à voir des gens, mais personne. C'était désert. J'avançai lentement, je vis devant moi 2 corps…

Grand-mère…Grand-père…

Je sentis une grosse boule se formée dans ma gorge. Soudain, je me mis à penser à mon père, ma mère, et mon frère. Je courus vers ma maison.

Une fois rendu a celle-ci, j'ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Je fis le tour de la maison, personne. Puis j'entendis un cri de douleur. Je sortis, me rapprochant de cris. Je me trouvais figé devant une porte. Il y avait quelqu'un je pouvais le sentir. J'ouvris la porte tranquillement. J'entrai, et je vis le corps de mes parents inanimés par terre.

kasan, tosan…

C'est là que je vis mon frère, ce traître, se rapproché des corps.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer?

Je savais déjà ce qu'il s'était passer. Je savais que c'était LUI qui les avaient tué .

Pourquoi? Aniki, dis moi que tu mens…que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, que c'est pas ta faute…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer.

Pour me tester. Je voulais tester mes capacités.

Il s'approcha de moi me donnant un coup sur le front, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Je sentis alors un sentiment nouveau, autre que la tristesse. La haine, la colère.

Je fis volte face, et courus comme je n'avais encore jamais fait. Je ne sais pas où j'allais, j'étais hors de moi.

non! Ne me tue pas….je…ne veux pas…mourir…

Il apparut devant moi

pff t'es bête. Je te laisse en vie afin de préservé le clan, et pour tester tes capacité. Le jour où tu sera assez fort, viens me voir, là on verra si tes efforts on porté fruits… Si tu veux me tuer, méprise-moi, déteste-moi et vis une vie misérable. Cour, cour pour te raccrocher à la vie. Vie pour te venger. Recherche la puissance pour te venger. Mais la seule force est, la haine.

Fin Du Flash Back

Je finis par me libéré de ces sombres souvenirs, sentant une présence, quelqu'un de très puissant. Puis il se posa devant nous. Itachi Uchiwa.

Tien petit frère!Nous revoilà encore une fois réunis devant des cadavre.

Il avait un sourire en coin. Je sentais la rage me consumer, comment osait-il? Mais l'heure étais venue

Je t'ai haï, détesté, Je t'ai renié, je vis une vie misérable, tout ça par ta faute. Mais aujourd'hui je vais briser le seul lien que nous avons tous les 2. Je vais te tuer Itachi. Je vais accomplir ma vengeance.

Comme c'est touchant, le petit frère veut venger sa famille!

Je le regardai d'un regard noir. Je sortis un kunai de ma poche, et fonçai sur lui. Il me prit le poignet m'immobilisant, prit mon kunai, et le jeta par terre. J'étais à sa mercie. Il serra encore plus fort sa main dans lequel était mon poignet, je l'entendis craquer, sa faisait horriblement mal. De sa main valide, il me prit les cheveux et me tira la tête par derrière. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'est alors que je vis Naruto arrivé, le poing serré, fonçant sur Itachi. Grave erreur de sa part.

Itachi lui pris le poing, et le tira dans un arbre. La chute avait été terrible. Beaucoup de gens seraient mort à sa place, mais pas lui. Il était seulement sonné. C'est la que je sentis mon le rythme de mon cœur accéléré, ainsi qu'une douleur à celui-ci. Je regardai, et vis une main, avec une lueur mauve autour s'enfoncer dans mon cœur. Sous mes cris de douleurs, Itachi prenait plaisir à m'entendre et dit

je vais en finir une fois pour toute, je commence a me lasser de ce petit jeu, adieu, Sasuke.

Il resserra sa main dans laquelle se trouvait mon cœur, je sentais ma fin approcher, mon souffle était de plus en plus court. Je vis un filet de sang couler de mon cœur maintenant hors de mon corps, avec les veines sortant, c'était si douloureux. Maintenant il était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus échapper a mon destin, j'allais mourir. Naruto venait de se relever, il avait vu toute la scène. Il courut vers moi, poussant Itachi au passage. Il ne répondit rien, et ne bougea pas.

Sasuke!

J'essayai de parler, mais je ne réussi pas. Je crachai du sang. Aucune parole, aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche.

-chut Sasuke, ne dis rien.

comme vous êtes mignon tous les deux!

Itachi, tu va le payer!

Naruto avait un regard noir, jamais je ne l'avais vue comme sa. Un regard si froid, qu'il me faisait peur. Il y avait tant de rage dans ses yeux. Itachi lui souri, et disparu. Naruto tomba a genou, près de mon corps, je ne pouvais plus bouger, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Et ni naruto, ni personne pourrais m'aider. Tant d'entraînement, tant d'heures passées à essayer de nouvelles techniques, à me rendre plus fort pour ce jour. Mais ça n'a servis à rien.

Naruto était tout près de moi. Il pleurait.

Sasuke… ne meurt pas…tu ne peux pas me laisser… pas encore… non… ne meurt pas… Sasuke, je t'aime…

Naruto… Il m'aime…depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment? Trop longtemps. Mais il me l'a dit. Enfin, mais c'est trop tard. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque diminuer de plus en plus, j'ai chaud, et froid en même temps. J'ai de la misère a respirer. Mais je me redressai un peu, juste assez pour caressé ses lèvres avec ma langue. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un vrai baiser. Mais aussi un baiser d'adieu. Nos lèvres se séparèrent, je tombai sur le sol, je n'avais plus de force.

Sasuke, depuis le début je t'aime, mais j'avais peur de te dire ce que je ressentais. Je suis désolé… Sasuke pardonne moi…

Naruto…ce…n'est pas…de ta faute…part maintenant…

Et toi? Je ne te laisserai pas!

Vas…t'en… Naruto…

Je ne sentais plus mon corps. Je respirai profondément, mon dernier souffle de vie…

Fin

voilà! J'ai enfin fini! -- je sait c'est carrément nul, mais bon… j'espère que vous avez aimer! (parce que moi non…) mais bon review!


End file.
